Dreams and Realities
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: Serena is an ordinary girl of the 21st century. One night she falls asleep while watching the Phantom of the Opera...and she wakes up in the Opera Populaire! What the heck is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams and Realities  
(NC-17) Erik/OC, Raoul/OC  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I simply own the character he... well you'll see.

I was so tired. I had been working with the three year olds at the arts center and they wore me out. I couldn't wait to curl up with my two favorite things, cocoa and The Phantom of the Opera. My parents were visiting and they had gone out to the movies, so I had the house to myself. I walked into the den and sat on the couch with my cocoa and switched on the movie. I sighed. This was such a good movie. However if I were in the story, it would take a slightly different approach, I would choose Erik. He is not handsome but he is passionate. However, I cannot sing well and I cannot dance as well as I did when I was little. As the chandelier was lit up and the music started, I felt drowsy. I put my cocoa down and curled up. Soon I fell asleep, just as Raoul appeared on the screen...

I was woken up by the slamming of a door. My parents must be home. I open my eyes and I can't believe what I am seeing. I was lying in the ballet dormitories of the Opera Populaire!!!!!!!

**Well? What do you think? Should I continue? I would like feedback please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first entry.

How could I be here? I thought as I took a good look around. It was just like in the movie. There were about six beds down the row next to mine. How could this be? I thought. I must be dreaming. That's it, I am dreaming. Ok, Serena close your eyes and when you open you will be back on your couch with the movie playing. On the count of three, one, two, three! I open my eyes and I am still in the same place I was when I woke up. Suddenly I heard a knocking outside the door.

"Rene, it is Meg. Mama is wondering where you are. We need to get to rehearsal." What in the heck! I thought as I climbed out of the bed. How did Meg Giry know my name? I opened the door and sure enough, there she was in the first costume that she is in when she first appears in the movie. Oh well, I suppose I will play along until I wake up from this dream.

"Alright, Meg, let me get into my costume. Tell Madame that I will be down in a few minutes." Meg nodded and walked down the winding stairs that apparently led to the stage. I looked around and found a closet with the "Hannibal" slave girl costume that was meant for me. I quickly changed into it and put on my slippers. As I finished tying them, I heard another knock. This time Meg came in.

"Come on Rene! Mama said NOW!" She grabbed my hand and we hurried down the stairs. We walked to chalk box and got our shoes ready. Then I followed Meg to the barre and began to warm up. Where was Christine Daae? I leaned down and whispered.

"Where is Christine Daae?" I asked her as we warmed up. She turned around and looked at me strangely.

"There is no Christine Daae. Unless you have a sister who dances here, then you are the only Daae in this opera house." I was confused. No Christine? Then who shall take Carlotta's place when she leaves in a fit of anger. Before I could think I heard a strict voice break my thoughts.

"Serena! Meg! Get up to the stage! NOW!" Madame Giry in all her glory, hurried us up to the stage. We both hurried up the stairs again. Well Meg hurried, I just hurried and followed for I did not know. We walked up to hear two men's voices. I realized they were the managers, M. Firmin and M. Andre. It was like I was watching the movie. I saw Raoul walk out onto the stage as they introduced him. Then it hit me. I was Christine! Well, I was Serena but I was playing the Christine role in my dreams. I knew the movie by heart so I quoted the line that Christine says when she sees Raoul for the first time.

"It's Raoul, before my father died. In the house by the sea I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte." I put a wistful look on my face as I said this, just like Christine did. Then it hit me. I was supposed to sing. Now I am not a bad singer but I am nothing like Christine Daae. I am just Serena Anne Davidson, mediocre singer. I knew how to warm up at the barre because of my days in the ballet when I was a little girl. But I did not know the moves to the dance. I will make a fool out of myself. I was jolted out of my thoughts by Meg's next line.

"Christine, he is so handsome!" she said softly. When Raoul had finished his speech and was introduced to Carlotta and Pianji, he walked past me and acting quickly I said with a disappointed look.

"He wouldn't recognize me." I said softly. Meg patted my hand sympathetically.

"He did not see you." She said as she pulled us to our places. Oh no, I thought. I can't do this I am going to do horribly. The music began and a strange feeling came over me. It was like I saw the steps in my head. All of a sudden I was dancing them, just like Christine did in the movie. I heard the managers talking to Madame Giry.

"We take a particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur." I heard Madame Giry say. I knew Andre would start ogling Meg and then Firmin would start ogling at me. I shivered as those perverted men watched us, but I kept dancing.

"I see why, especially that little blonde angel." Andre said. I knew Madame Giry did not look happy.

"My daughter, Meg Giry." I knew I was to be spotted next.

"And that exceptional beauty, no relation I trust." Came Firmin's slimy voice.

"Serena Daae, promising talent M. Firmin, very promising" I could hear the pride in Madame Giry's voice.

"Daae, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?" came Firmin's surprised response.

"His only child, orphaned at seven when she came to live and trained in the ballet dormitories." Madame Giry's voice held a sad note.

"An orphan, you said?" Firmin was intrigued. I heard Madame Giry cut off his perverted thoughts immediately.

"I think of her as a daughter also." I could tell Madame Giry did not want to continue this conversation with those men "Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side..." The men moved to the side as the slave girls moved through. I felt so alive now. All my wonderful dancing memories came back to me as I did this piece. We ended it quickly and smoothly. Now it was time for Madame Diva to start complaining. She started yelling at everyone and walked off the stage. I laughed slightly as the new managers begged her to stay and sing the aria from the third act. I panicked again when I remembered that the Phantom drops the scenery and Christine is asked to sing. I cannot sing like I told myself earlier. Here she goes singing. Ewwww, she sounds just as bad in my dream as she does in the movie possibly worse. Suddenly Meg screams as the scenery comes crashing down, nearly smashing Carlotta.

End Chapter 2

My fingers hurt from all the typing. So I shall stop it here. I know it is not very good but I am trying. I would like constructive criticism please. I need help with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I had a brain blast when I was finishing my homework. (It was messy! LOL!) Here is the next installment of my story,

Dreams and Realities.

Disclaimer: See first chapter

It was hard not to laugh when she did fall, but I held my laughter in because this was not a funny moment. Panic ensued and I played the role rather well if I do say so myself. When I get out of this alternate reality, I thought, I think I am going to try out for the drama club. I heard Meg say softly

"He's here; it's the Phantom of the Opera." I smiled for a second but then put on an intrigued face looking up into the rafters for the Phantom. I looked up as one of the managers yelled up. "Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on there?" Buquet's voice came from up in the rafters.

"Please, monsieur,don't look at me. As God's my judge,I was not at my post. Please, monsieur, there's no one there. Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost..." You could hear the wicked smile in his voice. Joseph Buquet was such a slimy worm of a man. I'm glad he gets hung in the movie. Now, I thought to myself again (I seem to be doing this a lot, no?) where are we? Ah yes. Carlotta's diva fit and exit.

"Signora," Andre said, "These things do happen." Carlotta looked furious.

"For the past three years, these things do happen. And did you stop them from happening? NO!" She then turned on the new managers.

"And you two, you're as bad as him. 'These things do happen.'" She mocked them evilly "until these things stop happening, this thing does not happen. Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy, and my boxy!" As she walked away, Piangi said,

"Amateurs." He was as bad as Carlotta. I'm glad he gets it in the end too. You could still hear Carlotta ranting as she left,

"Now you see. Bye bye I'm leaving!" The lump in my stomach grew heavier as I realized my time was coming closer to having to sing. I could refuse, I thought, but that would throw off the story and if I ever wanted to wake up I better live the whole dream out. Monsieur Lefevre bid goodbye to Andre and Firmin and walked off. The two new managers began to panic. They didn't have their star and there was no understudy. Then Mme Giry walked up with the letter from the Phantom welcoming them to his opera house, requesting that they leave Box 5 empty for his use and that his salary was due. Firmin ripped up the note in rage.

"A FULL house, Andre!" He said huskily "We shall have to refund a FULL HOUSE!" Oh no here comes Mme Giry's line.

"Serena Daae could sing it." She said. I cringed. I was hoping this wasn't going to happen. Andre looked at me and said,

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly?" However Mme Giry was insistent.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Andre looked at me incredulously and asked

"Who?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and replied softly and timidly

"I don't know his name, monsieur." Mme Giry gently put her hand on my shoulder and guided me to the front of the stage.

"Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught." She squeezed my shoulder in a motherly way as if to encourage me. I couldn't do this! I will sound horrible and everyone will laugh at me. Suddenly I was engulfed in the same warm feeling that I had felt right before I could dance. It was strange but it gave me a little more confidence in what I was doing. I was directed to sing from the aria and the music began. I heard Firmin tell Andre that this was doing nothing for his nerves. I opened my mouth and I couldn't believe what came out.

End Chapter 3

I couldn't resist a cliffhanger! Constructive criticism and compliments please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

A/N: Here it is!! This is Chapter 5 of my fan fiction story, Dreams and Realities. Enjoy!

**Think of me**

**think of me fondly, **

**when we've said goodbye.**

**Remember me once in a while **

**please promise me**

**you'll try.**

My voice came out and it was nothing I ever expected. It sounded like a church bell, ringing gently out into the empty theatre. Unlike Carlotta's voice, which was loud, high-pitched and slightly off-key, mine was (and I'm not bragging, just explaining) softer and more controlled. I knew that my "character" had been trained by the Phantom so I played it like so. I looked to Madame Giry almost ready to back down, but with a wave of her hand as encouragement and Meg's sweet smile I was able to continue to sing.

**When you find**

**that, once again, you long**

**to take your heart backand be free **

**if you ever find a moment, **

**spare a thought for me.**

As my voice died away, thunderous applause came through my trance and broke it. Everyone on the stage was cheering. Bravas and Bravissimas were being screamed from the rafters.

"Well, I do believe we have found our Elissa." Andre said to Firmin. Firmin smiled, walked up to me, put his hand around my waist and led me gently offstage.

"My dear girl, Serena, is it?" I nodded looking back at Madame and Meg, pleading with my eyes for help. I knew this man was a conniving, disgusting, perverted slimball and I wanted his greasy hand off of my body. To my great relief, Madame Giry answered my silent cry for help. She walked up to me and took my hand.

"Excuse me, Messr. Firmin, but we have to fit Miss Daae for her costumes. I must steal her away from you." Mme Giry said as she pulled me from his hands. Firmin looked disappointed. Apparently he thought he was going to get some from a chorus girl turned star. Boy, were his priorities messed up.

"Oh dear," he said smiling suggestively at me. "Well my dear, as much as I would like to watch, I suppose I shall have to occupy you another time. Perhaps after the gala." He bowed and walked toward the stage to join Andre and the rest of the cast.

When he was out of hearing range, I hugged Mme Giry tight and began to cry softly into her dress. She hugged me back and walked me to my new dressing room formerly Carlotta's dressing room. When we walked into the room, she sat me on the settee and held onto me.

"My dear Serena, it is alright. He cannot harm you whilst I am near. I will make sure that if he tries something like that again, I will have someone steal you away once again. There there, dry your eyes, you must be fitted and the dresses make to fit your size for Carlotta is two sizes bigger than you I believe." She pulled me up and walked to open the door. When she had opened it, three seamstresses came into the room and stood me up. They were chattering about how lucky I was to be playing Elissa. They pulled out the dresses for Elissa and had me try them on. There were several, including the beautiful one for "Think of Me", the aria that I had sung to impress the managers.

After what seemed like forever, they were finally finished with me. After about two to three hours of pins piercing my skin the dresses finally fit perfectly. I walked out onto the stage in the costume that Carlotta was wearing when she left, in full makeup and continued with dress rehearsal. I felt the lump in the pit of my stomach return as we ran through the play song by song. My nervousness was in vain, however. The cast was more or less relieved to know that Carlotta was gone. No one really liked her for she was a spoiled little diva who always got her way and when she didn't she would threaten to leave or start crying. I saw this in the movie when I watched it many times with my friends. As the rehearsal came to a close and we were all dismissed, I walked back to my dressing room and sat on the settee again. A knock came on the door. Sighing, I got up and walked to the door. It was Meg.

"Serena, can we talk?" her face was ashen as she walked into the room. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Meg, dear, what is the matter?" I asked as we sat on the couch, holding hands.

"I have endured a terrifying experience and I couldn't tell Mother or she would rip him limb from limb and I had to tell someone." She said shaking slightly.

"Who? Who would your mother rip limb from limb and what has this person done?" I asked as I retrieved a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Messr. Andre." I gasped.

"What did he do Meg? Did he hurt you?" Meg shook her head.

"No, but if I hadn't made an excuse and left as soon as I did, he would have." I became angry. Who could do something to such a sweet and innocent young girl? "What happened?" I asked mentally preparing myself for the answer.

Cliffy!!!!!!!!!! (Nah, just kidding! This is too good to leave here!!!)

"I was stretching my legs to get the cramps out of them, when Messr. Andre walked up and started talking to me. He was telling me what a wonderful dancer I was and asked if I would like to dance for him privately. He even offered to pay me. I knew I had to get out of there immediately. He had started to touch me. Mainly my face and neck, but he was moving his hands lower and that's when I told him I thought I heard my mother calling me and ran off as fast as my legs could carry me. Oh Rena, I can still feel his fingers on my face and neck. It feels like slime has touched me." By this time Meg was crying and I was holding her. After a half hour of holding her, Meg fell asleep in my arms. I laid her down on the bed. She needed rest so that she can have energy for tonight. I walked out of my dressing room and went in search of the one person who could help me. Madame Giry.

"MADAME GIRY!" my voice echoed in the rafters. The stage looked so strange and empty when no one was on it. It really was huge, but you couldn't tell when so many people were on it. I walked in the wings looking for the ballet mistress. When I found her, she was warming up at the barre.

"What is it, Serena?" she asked, taking her leg down from the barre. I repeated the story that Meg told me. I told her that Meg was resting in my room, and then waited for a response. There was not a big one. She just looked put out. She hid her anger well.

"Thank you for coming to me, Serena. I think Meg's description of my reaction was quite accurate. I shall talk to the Vicomte and see what he shall do." There were noises which meant that the dancers and the other actors were coming back to get ready again.

"Go get your costume on, my dear. And tell Meg that she needs to straighten her make-up." Madame Giry walked back to the barre and continued to warm up. I walked away slightly confused at the events that had just occurred. This dream was so bizarre. Oh well, I still have to play along until I can wake up. I walked back to the dressing room and started getting ready for tonight's performance. Meg continued to sleep until I was ready. I got her up, helped her fix her make-up and we both walked to the stage and one of the most exciting nights of my life.

I know it is a strange way to end a chapter but I got writer's block in the middle of writing this. When my block is broken, I shall post chapter 6. Til then, constructive criticism and compliments on what I have so far, if you please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

As I was waiting for the opera to start, I thought about what was going on. I wondered how I could get out of this dream and back home. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as Messr. Firmin approached me. He looked slightly humbled."Mademoiselle Daae, I have to apologize. You are a very beautiful young lady and I never meant to violate you in any way. You have an amazing gift and I hope you will continue to use it to sing here in the Opera Populaire." He said, kissed her hand and walked away, obviously to go sit in his box. Madame Giry, walked up to me."Are you ready my dear?" I nodded not trusting my own voice. Suddenly I was ushered onto the stage, the curtains were opened and the opera began.The performance went so beautifully. It was then that we got to my big scene. I walked out and felt that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and I began to sing.

**Think of me **

**Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye **

**Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try **

**When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free **

**If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me. **

**We never said our love was evergreen **

**Or**** as unchanging as the sea. **

**But if you can still remember **

**Stop and think of me. **

**Think of all the things we've shared and seen, **

**Don't**** think about the way things might have been. **

**Think of me, **

**Think of me waking, silent and resigned. **

**Imagine me **

**Trying**** too hard to put you from my mind. **

**Recall those days, look back on all those times, **

**Think of the things we'll never do. **

**There will never be a day when I won't think of you!**

I smiled because I think I finally found where I belong. I belong on a stage singing my heart out. And I was good at it too. I didn't look up but I knew that Raoul was singing his part. I casually glanced up and noticed he was gone. He must have walked out. Messr Reyer gave me my cue and I continued to sing.

**Flowers fade, **

**The**** fruits of summer fade, **

**They have their seasons so do we. **

**But please promise me that sometimes **

**You**** will think... **

Here comes the operatic part. I started to hit the notes and I found it just came naturally to me. I went down to the low note and then hit the high note beautifullyOf me.

As the music died away, the applause rang out. Rose were thrown at my feet. I hear "Bravas" coming from the crowd. Messr. Andre was the loudest. I looked to the side and saw that the whole cast was cheering as well. I looked at Messr. Reyer and saw him mouth "Brava". Wow! A compliment from the conductor is a real honor! I smiled and bowed, then walked off the stage into Meg's arms.

"Serena, you were incredible! You brought down the house! Let's see that diva bitch Carlotta come back now!" I laughed. Meg sounded a lot like my friend Kate. She was outgoing, passionate, and very protective of her friends. I sighed slightly and walked away from Meg, who was engaged in conversation with another dancer. I realized I had to go to the chapel to light a candle for my father. I walked off and tried to remember which passage led to the chapel. Finally after about 10 minutes, I found a doorway marked Chapel and walked down the winding stairs. It was more beautiful than in the movie. Paintings lined the wall. Most of them were of angels. I smiled a little. There were more than just painted angels in here. There was the "Angel of Music". I saw down on the floor and picked up a stick, lit it, lit the candle that burned above my "father's" memorial and then I blew the stick out. I sat there not saying anything for a minute, when I heard a voice sing

**Brava**

**Brava**

**Bravissima**

It was him. It was the Phantom or the Angel as I was supposed to call him. I opened my mouth to answer him but I heard Meg's sweet voice coming down the stairs.

**Serene **

**Serene**

She knew my childhood nickname. My mother called me Serene because as a child, I didn't cry much. This is just getting weirder and weirder

It was then that I heard the Phantom's voice one more time. He used my nickname too!

**Serene**

Meg's voice came through louder and clearer as she walked into the chapel

**Where**** in the world have you been hiding?**

**Really, you were perfect.**

**I only wish I knew your secret.**

**Who is your great tutor?**

I struggled for the memory of how she told the tale of her Angel. As soon as I remembered, I spoke."Meg, when your mother first brought me here to live, whenever I'd come down here alone, to light a candle for my father, a voice, from above and in my dreams, he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music." As I finished my tale, I saw the look on Meg's face. She didn't believe me. "Serena, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?" I smiled, knowing that she thought I was a little loony at that moment."Who else, Meg? Who?" I said, as Meg looked away. Wait a minute, she looks like she knows something. Does she know about Erik like Madame Giry does? I shook off these thoughts as I began to sing again.

**Father once spoke of an angel **

**I used to dream he'd appear **

**Now as I sing, I can sense him **

**And I know he's here**

I rose at this next line. I began to look around the room, as if looking for my Angel. Secretly, I was looking for him or a place he could be hiding. But no, he had lived here forever. He knew how to hide.

**Here in this room ****he calls me softly ****somewhere inside hiding **

**Somehow I know ****he's always with me ****he - the unseen genius**

Meg took my hand and began to lead me out of the chapel while she was singing

**Serene, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true**

**Serene, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!**

As she led me up the winding stairs, I felt a presence with me. I knew it was him. It was terrifying, but exhilarating all at once. I wanted to see him. He apparently was amazing. I wanted to see for myself. I began singing again as we walked toward my dressing room.

**Angel of Music! **

**Guide and guardian! **

**Grant to me your glory!**

I heard Meg sing under her breath

**Who**** is this angel? **

**This**

We both joined in as we walked down the hallway of the wings, holding each other's hands.

**Angel of Music! **

**Hide no longer! **

**Secret and strange angel**

I felt the chilling presence again and sang without even realizing it. Whoa! This place is getting to me.

**He's with me, even now...**

I sang and Meg touched my hand gently and sang,

**Your hands are cold...**

I sang again

**All around me...**

Meg took my face and pulled it gently toward her.

**Your face, Serene, ****it's**** white...**

I shiver slightly and sang

**It frightens me...**

Meg smiled and gently and pulled me along to my dressing room.

**Don't be frightened...**

Man, I really need to realize that I don't belong here. This is my dream and I just need to get through it so I can wake up and get back to my normal life.

Four pages of story! I was on a role tonight. Oh well, it's not as good as it could be. I am still in a little bit of a block, but I'm working my way through it.

Review please!

P.S.- Thank you to Racheal () for pointing my mistake out to me...she knows which one!


End file.
